My Mystery Love Game
by Kawaiitokyo
Summary: Kudo Shinichi: a renowned famous detective who loves solving mysteries, reading about his fame, and seducing girls. When he meets Ran, his life starts getting more complicated as she is the type of girl he has never dealt with before. He vows to make her fall in love with him, but why is it that he also starts to begin to have feelings for her...
1. The Playboy Detective

**I know I am currently in the middle of "Always and Forever" but I couldn't help but start writing a new story. This one has nothing to do with the original storyline of Detective Conan. It's like a separate story on its own. In here, Kudo Shinichi is a arrogant playboy who has solved many mysteries but leads a bored lifestyle. Of course, Ran is in this story, she just comes later in the story and stuff happens. Stuff. XD I really hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or the characters. Sadly. **

I am Kudo Shinichi. I am a famous detective, if I may say so myself. I have solved difficult cases of all sort and am now very successful. I love being a detective, I can take after my idol: Sherlock Holmes. But sometimes, only solving cases as a living is dull. So I play a game everytime I go somewhere to solve the mystery. What is this game, you ask? Making the lady of the house fall in love with me.

Of course, I have my exceptions and rules to this game as well.

First of all, she mustn't be married or have a lover. I may be a playboy, and break many girls' hearts, but I still have my morals. I generally aim for the slightly younger girls.

Secondly, no dirty stuff is to be involved. I still have my dignity, and I would like to keep it that way. I wouldn't like for my news headlines to be about scandalous gossip about me.

My last rule is the most important: I am not allowed to fall in love with the lady I have chosen to play the game with. The aim of the game is for _her _to fall in love with me, not the other way around. If the feeling was reciprocated, the game would become more than a game. It would be a serious relationship.

I have never lost this game before. All the ladies I have charmed fall in love with me in a click. Moreover, all these rules have been followed. My skills will always be unrivaled. You may call this arrogance, I call it a simple method to have fun. I don't exactly understand why people fall in love anyways. Love is so... trivial, so weak. My friends say it is because I haven't met the right girl yet. Ha! Like that is the case. Most girls adore me because of my good looks, my wealth and my fame. In this world, there is nothing called true love.

I have received another letter, from the Suzuki family begging for my assistance.

_"Dear Kudo-kun,_

_There have been a series of eerie events happening around the Suzuki household for the past few months. My daughter, Sonoko Suzuki, has recently been telling me of a shadow wandering around the place. At first I did not believe what she was saying, thinking of it to be one of my staff, most likely the gardener. However when I inquired all of them, they knew nothing of the sort, claiming to be asleep that night. At that time, I brushed it off as my daughter imagining things. _

_The rest of the week seemed to be normal, until one week later, Mouri Ran, a girl who has been staying at our household due to conditions of her parents being overseas, also claims of having seeing a shadow crawling around outside. Mouri-san has always been a down-to-earth girl, so I took her sighting of the strange incident quite seriously. However, nothing happened for the next month._

_Soon, these two events had been long forgotten. That is until last week, I received a startling letter, written to everyone currently residing in the Suzuki household that they would all be killed, one by one. I have kept this letter secret from most of the staff, afraid that they may leave after reading this letter of nonsense. Only my family and Mouri-san know of its existence. _

_I would like to seek your assistance in finding the person responsible for writing this letter. We are looking forward to your reply. _

_Our life remains in your hands._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Suzuki Shiro_

I read this letter with much interest. Many cases involved letters threatening to endanger lives of certain people, but I had never heard of a case with the culprit threatening to kill everyone. I accepted the case almost at once. This case would be very interesting, especially with two girls in the picture...

**Finished! Omo, I made Shinichi such an arrogant prick. Oh well, his personality will start changing when he meets Ran. hehe. Look forward to the next chapter! :)**

**Kyaaaa! Yuzuru Hanyu is sho cute! XD**


	2. The Suzuki Household

**Second story of the series is up! For those reading "Always and Forever," don't worry! I haven't given up on the story, I just merely decided to take a break on writing for it. There will soon be more stories added to it! Look forward to it!**

**Now back to this story. I hope you enjoy it :) Please, please, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or the characters. Which is sad. Cause I would have ended the series a loooooong time ago. **

The mansion the Suzuki family lived in was large. The flowers and the trees in the garden were well trimmed and taken cared of. The place reminded Shinichi of the locations they used to film movies. The house itself was massive. Pillars supported the balconies that hung from above. The butler welcomed him. "Kudo-san, we have been expecting you. Suzuki-sama has been expecting your arrival to deal with his paperwork."

That was right. Here, Shinichi was the family's new recruited assistant. He walked in. The interior was cool and inviting. The butler escorted him upstairs to meet with the master of the household. He knocked on the door, before stepping inside. There, the man who invited Shinichi to come to investigate the case, sat with two young ladies drinking their tea. There also seemed to be two older ladies, one of them he assumed to be his wife. The two girls looked as though they were the same age as him. Shinichi smirked inwardly. Young girls were easy, but girls slightly older, more towards his age, were a little more of a challenge. The detective liked challenge.

"Kudo-kun, I am ever so glad to see you." Suzuki Shiro warmly invited Shinichi with extending his hand. He seemed to be a friendly man.

Shinichi shook his outstretched hand, "Likewise Suzuki-san."

"Please just call me Shiro," he smiled before continuing, "Let me introduce you to my family." He gestured to the ladies behind him. This seemed to be a female-dominant house.

"First, my beautiful wife, Tomoko Suzuki. She has been by my side for almost thirty years." His wife gave me a seductive smile which Shinichi brushed off. A married woman should know better than to flirt with someone nearly half her age. "Next to her is my eldest daughter, Ayako. She is going to be a bride soon," Ayako beamed brightly as her father announced the last sentence proudly.

"I've already mentioned Sonoko, my youngest daughter, and Mouri-san," he finished off.

Shinichi looked over at the two. Suzuki Sonoko seemed to be the same as all the other girls he had met, flirty and hungry for attention. Mouri-san, Ran-san, on the other hand was something quite different. Her smile seemed genuine and her long chocolate-brown hair hung loosely at her side, framing her petite figure. Her eyes were a sparkling blue as they gazed up at him. They weren't desperate for sexual attention, they were beautiful in an innocent way. Everything about Ran seemed... natural. Shinichi felt an unknown feeling running through him. It was a weird feeling, something he had never experienced before.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and a slight bow but that was all. He felt disappointed that there was nothing else. Shinichi snapped out of his daze and cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. He quickly diverted his attention back to the case to distract himself from having more thoughts. "Ah... Suzu- uh, Shiro-san, may you expand a little more about the case? Have there any been any suspicious people lately? Any person you know of who possibly have a grudge against you. If I'm not wrong, you own the famous Suzuki company?"

Shiro gave a short nod and answered, "I don't think that there is such a person. Everyone is quite friendly towards me and I treat them with the same respect. Unless there is anyone after the fortune the Suzuki company that the company has."

Shinichi stayed silent for a moment. This case was harder than it seemed. "Could you, perhaps, give me a list of all your staff?"

Shiro smiled, "Of course. I would like to thank you once again for accepting this case. If you need any assistance, please feel free to ask me or my staff. I hope I will be of help. Now, I have to go to play golf, I will see you later then, Kudo-kun."

* * *

Ran's first impression of him: A conceited young man who liked to toil with girls' hearts. She had heard of his deeds about how he dealt with girls. Her friends excitedly several times of how his gentlemanly and kind personality could lead to romantic developments, but in the end they were always disappointed with a cold, harsh rejection. Yet, despite all that he had done, they would still squeal in delight or turn red when his name or picture turned up on the various forms of media.

Sure, he was good-looking, Ran admitted, but that was something that Ran didn't care about. You see, Ran was the rare breed of girl who preferred personality to appearance. And so far, judging from his smile, which probably made other girls' legs turn to jelly, made her feel like she was part of a play, like his smile, his politeness was all an act.

The only time he seemed to be serious, she had observed, was when he was asking for the details on the case. After Shiro-san had left, he turned towards Sonoko and her, or was it her but he was looking more directly to her, and said, "I am going to take a walk around this place to explore it a little. Would you ladies give me the pleasure of accompanying me?"

"Of course, Kudo-kun!" Sonoko said at once, battering her eye lashes. Ran rolled her eyes, it was typical of her friend even though she still dating Kyogoku Makoto to be flirting with Japan's hottest men. Shinichi-san seemed to be one of them. Ran was about to pass when Sonoko then added, "Right Ran?" Her friend gave her the look.

Ran sighed, "Yes, I guess I don't have anything better to do."

"Excellent!" the heiress said happily.

Shinichi smiled another one of his dazzling smiles, while extending an arm for the two of them which only Sonoko took. He seemed a little surprised about that, but Ran only looked away.

It was a pleasant afternoon. The sun was out, with its rays spreading the sky, emphasizing the blueness of it. The clouds seemed light and fluffy and complimented the skies. The flowers were finally welcomed by spring, with bees and butterflies dancing their way through the flower beds.

The trio strolled at a reasonable pace through the gardens, admiring the weather. Soon Shinichi was telling to them his previous cases. Ran thought of it as boasting and excused herself. Sonoko had given her a doleful look but didn't pry on further.

When Ran was back indoors, she made her way through the hallway to the library. There, she settled herself comfortably among one of the armchairs and started reading her book.

* * *

She was impossible. In the gardens, he had tried to charm her with all he knew. He had complimented her beauty, to which she didn't even blush and offered to get her some tea or biscuits, to which came no apparent reaction either. Then, when he was on his last tactic for the day, to tell her his stories of his heroic deeds, all she did was leave. And leave him with Sonoko.

The only thing Suzuki Sonoko did was ramble on and on about her personal life. Shinichi had learnt that she had a boyfriend though, so she was out of the game, to which he was quite glad. He tried to question her about her knowledge of the case, but she only told him what he had already knew.

The detective went to sleep that night with two things on his mind.

One: To list out all the suspects with the list of employees he had received from Shiro-san. It was a long list but he decided to do some research early next morning to know more about each one.

Two: He vowed to make Mouri Ran fall in love with him.

**I spent a great deal of time, deciding what point-of-view I should use. Shinichi's didn't really seem to fit and neither did Ran's so I used third person. It seems to fit. I'm actually quite proud of myself here. XD**

**Tell me what you thought about it. I dare you! Please read and review!**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**


	3. The First Clues

**Omg, I am sooooo sorry. I've been given so many assignments this week and on top of that I'm sick. Don't worry! I'm still writing!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan sadly doesn't belong to me because if it did, I would have made the two love birds kiss already!**

After three days of staying at the household, following the leads and trying unsuccessfully to capture Miss Mouri's heart, Shinichi gathered the family into a room for a meeting.

The young detective stood silently by the window, arms behind his back as he watched the gardens below. One by one, the family members came in. He waited without a word as they took their seat on the lounge before turning around to face his audience.

"Kudo-kun, whatever is this about?" Shiro asked.

Shinichi took a breath before saying, "Five suspects. I've narrowed the list down to five suspects."

Shiro looked startled to have heard that Shinichi had come up with these results so soon but after hiring Tokyo's best detective, what else should he have expected but the best results? Instead, he said, "Enlighten me then, Kudo-kun, who are these mysterious five people you speak of?

Shinichi nodded. "Yes well, after some research, I found that these five people are the ones most likely to have harbored a motive against either you and your family members or the Suzuki Company.

Matsumae Misaki, a 36 year old woman, has recently been interested in your company. She has troubled you many times into you selling the company to her. She is quite the wealthy woman, though most of her wealth has come through inheritence. She, herself, however, is not quite the most intelligent thing you would find. She is quite dull, and through nothing but my instincts, I find it relatively difficult to see that she is our culprit. But, nevertheless, we cannot rule her out.

Maeda Daichi is 48 years old and the founder of your rivaling company, the Daichi Cooperation. In sales, he has always been runner up to you and has suffered quite a lot of embarrassment due to it, and therefore is quite possible that he is willing to take you and your family's life in the process.

Sasaki Akane is now a 25 year old model and the former assistant of yours. She once tried to seduce you by using her body in one way or another. Her intentions were for you to replace your wife's position as vice-president. However you, being the ever-so-faithful husband to your wife (though Shinichi doubted the case was mutual), rejected her actions and dismissed her from the company instead.

Ishii Hideki is quite the crafty man, it seems. As they all say, through age comes wisdom. Although his wisdom has pointed him down the slightly wrong road. This 60 year old man hacked into your computer sysems and stole quite a large some of money. He was put into jail for it for two years but was released shortly after one in terms of "good behaviour." It seems that he has indeed learnt his lesson for he has been volunteering for community service. I find it quite unlikely for him to turn back to the immoral path but you can never be too sure about what his real intentions may be.

Lastly we have, Sugawara Takeshi, a 25 year old man and the heir of the affluent Takeshi family, has been asking to be engaged to either Mouri-san (he said that part with a slight growl) or Sonoko-san in an arranged marriage. Each time he has asked, you have refused, saying it is your daughter and her friend's free will to be married to whom she desires. Of course, Takeshi, being the spoilt heir of a wealthy family, is used to having his way and therefore was very angry when you continuously declined his proposal. For that reason, it is safe to say that he can be classified as one of the suspects."

There was a silence.

"Kudo-kun, no wonder you are called a genius detective, I totally missed out on those details when I was thinking of a possible suspicious person. Bravo!"

"Details are what detectives look at most," Shinichi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Shiro chuckled. "Of course, now, what can I do to help with you solving this case?"

"I propose that you send them an invitation for a stay in your household," Shinichi said.

Shiro looked aghast. "You would like me to invite our possible killers over to live with us!? That's suicide, Kudo-kun! I could not possibly risk the lives of my family."

"Don't worry. I will keep a very good eye on them. It will be safe to put your lives in my hands," Shinichi stated honestly.

There marked a pause as Shiro's face looked conflicted. Tomoko came up next to her husband and bowed. "Kudo-kun, we would be honoured to leave our lives in your hands. Please find our culprit."

"Tomoko!"

"Shiro, we are in danger either way. Isn't it better if we find the culprit sooner then later?" Tomoko said. Shiro looked defeated.

"I guess I will try to make the arrangements for the stay as soon as possible," Shiro said.

* * *

"Kuuudddooo-kkkuuunnn, that was awesome!" Sonoko's hysterical voice filled the detective's ears. He sighed, before pulling on a smile and turning around to face her.

"Sonoko-san, I'm glad you enjoyed my deduction but I have to go now." Shinichi ended the conversation with another flawless smile. First of all, she was too easy to get for his preference. Second, she was already in a relationship.

"My, my, Kudo-kun, too arrogant for a chat with us useless girls." Ran appeared from behind with a bored look on her beautiful face. Wait, he did not just think that, did he? Damn, she was getting on his nerves. What was so special about her anyway?

"Ahhh, my fault. What would be of interest to you from the humble me?" Shinichi said mockingly. He never used that tone before when charming a girl.

"Nothing much, just your face that I very much would like to kick," she shot back smoothly. He smirked.

"Only if afterwards, you would kiss me to heal the pain."

"Oh, sure. What if I kick you up the ass? You want me to kiss that to-"

"Ran! You promised we'd go shopping afterwards didn't you?" Sonoko seemed a little desperate to run away from the situation. Ran gave Shinichi a look before smiling smugly and walking away with Sonoko.

As soon as she was out of sight, Shinichi couldn't suppress a smile. Shit! She was... different.

**Ahahahaha! Sorry I had to write that dirty joke! Couldn't help myself. I am cheeky sometimes! Who do you think is the culprit? ****Post your reviews about what you think or send me a private message. Thank you! :)**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**

***chu***


	4. Girl's Talk

**Hola! I am back with another fanfiction. Uh, I got a review about stopping SOPA. Sorry, but I have no idea what the heck that is. But I searched it up online and ok... Um, I don't really know if I was SOPAing (which I don't think I was) or that s/he wants me to just write it here... **

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or its characters do not belong to me. The end.**

"Woah! Ran! That top looks really good on you! It suits you. You should buy it," Sonoko cocked up an eyebrow and smiled cheekily before adding, "I bet Kudo-kun would love you in it. Ne? Ne?"

"Sonoko, are you insane? He is a good for nothing detective who loves bathing in fame and fortune and girls fawning over him. Guys like him make me sick," Ran said.

"Whatever you say. But you know, he seemed to have absolutely no interest for me. It seems all eyes are on you, Miss Hard-to-Get. Plus, it's about time you start dating someone. What about that guy that always texts you? What's his name again? Tetsu? Teruo?"

"You mean Tessai?" Ran asked confused.

"Yeah, him," Sonoko said carelessly.

"Oi! Are you serious? He's my mum and dad's old friend. He is twice my age and only texts me sometimes to see how I'm going. Besides, I'm not interested in the life of romance just yet," Ran explained.

"Yeah, well there are always those boys who give you interested looks down the street," Sonoko teased.

Ran looked annoyed before her attention focused onto the sales rack and from it she took out a red dress with flowers stitched on the hems. "Ooh, this looks nice. How much... Oh by the way, how is it going with Makoto-kun?"

Sonoko, who was in the middle of trying on a pair of silver shoes, looked up and sighed, "Aishh, he hasn't contacted me for a week! He's so unthoughtful! He's in Korea currently and who knows when he will return with his new trophy to add to his collection. When the heck will he realize that his most prized trophy is right here. Waiting for him..." Sonoko had a dreamy look on her face with her hands clasped together before shaking her head with a look of exasperation, "Well, whatever! Before that ever happens. I'm giving him the silent treatment!"

Ran chuckled inwardly. "Let's hope that works."

Sonoko pouted before saying, "Anyway we've seemed to wander off the topic. Kudo-kun, the hottie of all girls dream whom our heroine is nonchalant about. What do you think about him?" Sonoko seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Why do you keep thinking that I like Kudo-kun or that he likes me? I have absolutely no interest in him and I think he only sees me as a potential victim for his list of 'heart-broken girls'," Ran said vexed.

"Hey, but I never said anything about liking one another, hm?" Sonoko gave Ran a look of pure evil and giggled.

Ran rolled her eyes, "God, you sometimes really are a pain Sonoko."

"I try," came Sonoko's amused reply.

**Haha! Girl's talk is so funny sometimes. Do you guys think that I should put in the love rival? Or do think that you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of seeing another guy in the story XD **

**Anyways, please review! **

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**

***chu***


End file.
